


The Protector's Way

by Lord Commander (Kosho)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Lord%20Commander
Summary: Elera admits the real reason she hasn't wanted to sleep lately...





	1. Chapter 1

Lavellan strode purposefully out the gate, Cullen and Cassandra flanking her back, blades at the ready. Her fingers danced in the cold breeze, weaving a barrier around them as they approached the crash site. Elera knelt in the snow next to it, toes digging in the drifts, leather creaking at the knees. 

 

“This doesn’t look like it’s Tevinter in origin... “ she said. 

 

She swept a gloved hand across the side slowly, making out a few letters. A figure slid out of the vessel, and she immediately leapt back. 

 

“State your purpose!” Cassandra snarled. 

 

Cullen moved in front of Elera, holding his shield steady, his sword a mere afterthought at its side. The man rose to his feet, clearing his throat, looking around for a moment. He touched something on his arm, choking out a few words. 

 

“Did we land on Voeld by accident?” he asked. 

 

“Negative, Pathfinder. This place isn’t registering on our scans, this is a place far outside our maps.” A voice answered. 

 

“Ship’s in a bad way, Ryder. Gonna need a lot of repairs before she’s able to take off. Ehh...bad news is we don’t have all the parts we need for that.” another voice said. 

 

Cassandra took a step closer, holding her blade out to him. “I  _ said _ state your purpose!” 

 

He finally looked up. He saw tufts of red waves cascading from just behind the man with the shield. A pair of golden eyes peered around his broad shoulder, meeting his for what felt like an eternity. She slowly leaned out a little more, and he could make out freckles dusting her cheeks in between red markings on her face, and the well hidden points of her ears. He smiled at her, waving, before she disappeared behind the man’s back once more. 

 

“Eler--Inquisitor.” he corrected. “I’ve got this, just stay behind me.” 

 

She knew very well that at least here, anything even remotely threatening meant she had to be guarded fully, just in case. Couldn’t be helped out in the field, but here, where it was deemed most likely someone would try to harm her, she was well guarded. 

 

“Whoa, hey...it’s alright. Ship just crashed here, I don’t mean any harm. Just need to make repairs and we can leave.” he said finally. 

 

“Who are you?” Cullen asked. 

 

“Name’s Scott Ryder, human Pathfinder.” he said. 

 

Elera stepped out from behind Cullen then, to Cassandra’s dismay. She dissolved her barrier, nodding her head in greeting. 

 

“I am Elera Lavellan, Inquisitor. I apologize for the welcome, you’ve crashed right outside our keep.” she explained. “Cassandra, round up some of the men to prepare rooms for him and his friends.”

 

Cassandra grumbled under her breath, but left to do as she was told. Cullen kept his shield up, ready to move at the first sign of trouble, he wasn’t nearly as trusting with her safety as she was. 

 

“I do not know what you need to fix such a thing. I regret to tell you it may not be possible to find it here. Regardless, you and your companions will be allowed to stay while we determine the next course of action.” she told him. 

 

Scott stepped closer to her, holding his hand out. Cullen shifted slightly, as though worried he was going to try something. Lavellan stared at his hand for a moment, finally accepting it. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” he said with a wink. 

 

Her face flushed slightly at the gesture. “Likewise.” 

 

Her ears pricked up, eyes flitting across the yard then. “Sounds like the Chargers are having a good time today. Wonder what the occasion is this time.” 

 

“I hear The Iron Bull had a successful hunting trip. Reports indicate they encountered a group of... “ he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Vints hoarding magical shit.” 

 

“Species Unknown. It is not in any of my data.” a strange voice said. 

 

“Not now, SAM. Trying to make a good impression here…” he hissed nervously. 

 

“Species Unkn...me?” she asked. Scott looked concerned, as though he had offended her by accident. Relief washed over his features when she smiled, laughed a little. “We’re certainly not as common as humans anymore, but...you’ve really never seen an elf?” 

 

“The Inquisitor is Dalish. Her people wander from place to place to avoid run-ins with local humans. Most are distrustful due to a history of being enslaved and mistreated, among other things. Lavellan is an exception, she’s...naturally curious, and it is my understanding she generally likes humans.” Cullen explained briefly. 

 

Her smile widened, the faintest hint of her canines visible. “You’re not entirely wrong. I like  _ some _ humans. You’re one of the decent ones, Commander.”

 

The severe expression he wore softened slightly into a small smile. “I’m pleased to hear that.” 

 

His smile vanished as another elf approached, overlooking the situation quietly. Scott tried to get a read on him, but his face gave no sign of what he was thinking or how he felt about the situation. He cocked his head as he approached the Inquisitor, gesturing the other way with his head. 

 

“Mya em, sathan.” he said. 

 

Lavellan turned to face them, clearing her throat quietly. “Please excuse me, never a moment to rest.” 

 

“Do try to find time for yourself, don’t forget you have people who can help you.” Cullen told her, concerned. 

 

“Should you really be the one to lecture me on how little rest I get?” she asked, chuckling to herself.

 

“I suppose not.” he admitted, sweeping his hand against the back of his neck. “Well, I’ll make sure things are taken care of here, at least.” 

 

“Thank you…” she sighed. “Yes, yes, I’m on my way, Solas…” 

 

Elera turned on her heel, shuffling quickly to follow the man away. Scott followed her with his eyes, before glancing to Cullen again. It was obvious he was wondering about him, waiting for some kind of information. 

 

“That’s Solas. He’s a mage.” Cullen said, as if content to leave it at that, though eventually he continued. “He kept her from dying when that mark on her hand threatened her life. Keeps to himself mostly, quiet type. He...likes to teach though, so I suppose if you intend to talk to him for any length of time, probably just have to ask him questions.” 

 

“And...the Inquisitor, do they...get along?” he asked curiously. 

 

“You mean...Ah. Do they ‘get along’...” he confirmed when he realized what he actually meant. “I don’t believe so, but...I can’t say for certain. They do have a lot in common, it would make sense…”

 

“But...you don’t want them to?” he asked, picking up on the strange tone in his voice. 

 

“I don’t know what you mean. She’s the Inquisitor, I lead the military. We are as close as we should be.” he said dismissively. 

 

Scott grinned impishly, taking a few steps closer, watching her disappear from across the yard. “That so? So...she’s fair game then. Good to know.” 

 

Cullen furrowed his brow, crossing his arms across his chest. “Don’t even think about it. She can’t afford to be distracted. Besides. If you do anything to inconvenience or otherwise hurt her, I am not the only one who will come after you. You can be sure of that.” 

 

Scott laughed. “Very serious. I was only asking.” 

 

“Call your friends. I did say I’d see you to your quarters.” he grumbled. 

 

“You got it.” he replied. “Guys, come on out. The Inquisitor has graciously allowed us to stay here while we figure out how to fix the Tempest.” 

 

There was no answer, and for a moment, Cullen wondered if there actually was anyone else. The ship opened after a few minutes and an assortment of people filed out. Some were obviously human, but there were others he had never seen before, and he had to fight back the urge to draw his sword again. 

 

“New for you then?” he asked. Gesturing to two of his companions, he began his own introductions. “Those two are Asari. Drack here is a Krogan, Kallo is a Salarian.” he paused, meeting the quizzical gaze of his friend. “And this is Jaal, he’s Angaran. Kind of new for me too, honestly.” 

 

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, waving them to follow. “I’m not sure Cassandra prepared enough space. I’ll have to inform the Inquisitor as well.” his voice lowered, more to himself than anyone else. “Where to find her. Solas would be...Right. I’ll start in the hall.” 

 

He didn’t need to look very far, a door from the side creaking open and Elera walking out. She stopped abruptly to avoid smacking into him, golden orbs shifting from him to Scott and his friends. Her lips parted slightly as though she was about to say something, though her words failed just then. Instead, she turned away, gesturing to the throne at the end of the hall. 

 

“I...uh... whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll keep. I’m told the Magister is getting impatient in his cell. Dorian called down from the library, told me to take care of it soon before he gets really fussy.

 

“Inquisitor...is that like royalty then?” Scott asked. 

 

Her fingers laced together slowly, staring down at her bare feet, a pair of boots he guessed were hers abandoned next to the elaborately designed throne. “No, not really. There is a King in Ferelden, names Alistair, he seems nice. I don’t know him well. Orlais has the empress as well. I’m not really anyone important.” 

 

“Don’t be so modest, Your Worship.” A woman said from her side. One of the nobles that lined the halls. Clearly glad for the chance to be noticed by her, she interrupted without hesitation. “Andraste herself delivered her from the fade. She speaks for the bride of the Maker, she is blessed. The Inquisitor stands as a symbol for all good Andrastians, a beacon of hope in these dark times, and the righteous sword that the corrupt fear.” 

 

Elera shifted guiltily to one side, nibbling her lip lightly between her teeth. Her head dropped as she strode to the gilded seat at the end of the hall, waving to a woman in a finely tailored suit. The woman called to nearby guards, who marched in a defeated looking man, stopping in front of her. 

 

“Lavellan has the final say on everything that happens here. Nothing happens without her approval. That includes passing judgment on those that require it. The charges for this one are quite serious.” 

 

“So she is like a queen then.” A different man chimed in. 

 

“Liam, button it.” Scott hissed quietly. “Not the time. Just watch.” 

 

“This is Magister Gereon Alexius, of Tevinter. You may recall that the charges include Apostasy, attempted enslavement and...attempted assassination. On...your life.” the woman read. 

 

“Yes. To say nothing of witnessing my friends die  _ slowly and painfully _ in that wicked future.” she sighed, steepling her fingers. The kindly expression she had worn until then hardened, almost cruel as she stared him down. The magister on the other hand, seemed unfazed by the situation. 

 

“Render your judgment, Inquisitor. Death will be a mercy.” he sighed. 

 

She gazed around the room, pausing to look at one man in particular, her brows raising sympathetically. “Your former student asked me to be merciful. Were it not for him, I would not spare you. You owe Dorian quite the thank you, Alexius. You will serve the Inquisition, researching magic, under constant guard. Cullen will ensure at least two fully trained Templars accompany them, in case you try anything further.” 

 

Cullen stood a little taller at the mention of his name, quickly flagging down one of the soldiers to fetch him a list of his Templar charges for reference. Dorian mouthed a silent thank you to her for listening to him. Slowly, the room thinned out once more, the guards hauling him away. The woman who read the charges stayed at her side, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“Inquisitor, you look exhausted. Please go to your quarters and rest. You have little enough left to do for the day. Shall I bring you anything?” she asked. 

 

“Is there any more of that Solese Dulce from Rivain left? Oh… or those cute little desserts you gave me last time?” she wondered. 

 

“Of course, I shall bring it to you in a moment. Anything else?” she confirmed. 

 

“The Pathfinder. I believe we have unfinished business. Please show him to my quarters, we can finish finalizing the details before I turn in.” she said. 

 

“Very well. Now  _ go _ . Take the rest while you can.” she urged. 

 

Cullen frowned as he turned to face Scott, gesturing for him to follow her. “She asked for you. Best not to keep her waiting.” 

 

“You heard her, right? It’s just business, no need to make that face. I’m not going to try anything, you have my word.” he said. 

 

“I don’t know you. Your word means nothing to me. Don’t keep her up any longer than needed, she barely gets enough rest as it is.” he sighed. 

 

“Well, that’s understandable. I’ll just have to prove it to you then. I’m no stranger to hard work.” he said with a small smile. “Though...If you don’t mind, may I ask why she looks like she hasn’t relaxed in months?” 

 

Cullen frowned, unsure at first whether that was his place to answer such a question or not. Then again, there weren’t many here who hadn’t experienced it in some way. “She hasn’t. She came here as our prisoner, under suspicion for murdering Divine Justinia. She was the only survivor of the explosion at the Conclave. We only came here out of necessity. Haven...where we were before all this...was destroyed by a being who seeks to become a god. We lost many good men and women that day, and the Inquisitor herself barely escaped. She drew away the attention so we could get away. I thought...that was the last time I’d ever see her again. Sent an avalanche to bury the village in the hopes of getting him to back off. It worked, and we had to press on. Ele--the Inquisitor made it to the top of the mountain before she collapsed. I personally carried her to safety. Solas told her of this place, and she led us here. There’s just been no chance to really stop and take a breath yet.” 

 

“So that’s why people really seem to cherish her. She’s taking on everything personally so it doesn’t happen again.” Scott realized. His fingers brushed the holster on his hip, eyes widening in realization. “I know how I can help. I’ll discuss it with the Inquisitor, you’ll find it useful.” 

  
  



	2. Somniphobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elera admits the real reason she hasn't wanted to sleep lately...

Josephine entered Elera’s quarters, leaving behind the snacks and the bottle she requested. She sat on the floor, feet propped firmly against the stone, nose stuck in a thick book, a stack at her hip. 

 

“Do not stay up too long. The Commander will worry.” she reminded her. 

 

“I won’t. You have my word, Lady Montilyet. I just remembered something I wanted to look up. I’ll finish my business and get to bed.” she said absently. 

 

“Very good, Inquisitor. I must return to my work, the Pathfinder will be in shortly.” she confirmed, taking her leave. 

 

“You shouldn’t stay up either. Paperwork will keep for a few hours.” she said with a smile. 

 

“Of course. I’ll try.” she said warmly. 

 

Minutes after she left, Elera set the book down, twisting her palm upward. A spark erupted into a gently rolling flame, lightly guided towards the untouched logs in the fireplace. The door creaked open, and she jolted, letting up on her spell. The fire roared to life, and she distracted herself with pouring a glass. The Anchor glimmered faintly as she reached for one of the sweets on the small brass tray. Scott watched her for a moment before taking a seat across from her, taking a moment to look around the room. 

 

“It’s Orlesian.” she mumbled. 

 

“I’m sorry?” he asked. 

 

“The bed. It’s Orlesian. A gift from one of the nobles, trying to gain favor. I don’t like it, it’s uncomfortable.” she explained. 

 

Taking a sip, she retrieved her book, spreading it across her lap once more. She turned the page distractedly. He propped his hands on his knees, trying to decide if it was proper to wait until she said something or if he was allowed to speak up first. Taking his chances, he began with a response, unsure if it was a question he should have asked. 

 

“What do you usually sleep on?” he wondered. 

 

“The ground. Or in trees. My clan wanders, as Cullen said, we travel as light as we can, beds aren’t something we can carry easily.” she mumbled. “I’ve received reports on the number you’ve brought with you. I trust Cassandra adjusted your accommodations accordingly by now. While you’re here, feel free to treat this place as home, don’t worry too much about where to go and where not to. Skyhold is for everyone, not just for me, contrary to popular belief.” 

 

“That’s a very kind offer.” he said. “It isn’t much, especially while it’s waiting for repairs, but you’re welcome on the Tempest as well. We have a few movies, some music and...well, that’s pretty much it for now.” 

 

“What are movies?” she asked, turning another page. 

 

“It’s...a story, like a book, but with moving pictures and…” he hung his head, feeling a bit strange having to explain it, and realizing he was probably doing a terrible job. “How about this. If you find yourself with some free time, I’ll show you.” 

 

“I...am short on free time. Though I am a bit curious, I admit.” she said, taking another drink, her nose wrinkling slightly at the suggestion of tart aftertaste. “I have to set out for Crestwood tomorrow. If you need anything while I’m away, there are a number of people who can help.” 

 

Scott glanced to his weapon once more, reminded by her words that he meant to offer assistance. “Let me go with.” 

 

“That isn’t a problem, but it’s dangerous out there. We may not be able to protect you.” she warned. 

 

He reached out, taking hold of her hand. She looked up finally, gold eyes fixed on his, her expression impossible to read, any hint as to what she thought of it expertly concealed. Oh, Gil would love her with a poker face that strong. He deposited his pistol in her open palm, smiling gently. “I don’t need protection, I have my own gear and a steady supply of weapons.” 

 

“What is this? I’ve never seen anything like this.” she asked, turning it over a few times to take in all the little details. 

 

“It’s a gun. I...could teach you how to use it, if you like.” he offered. 

 

Her lips curled into a warm smile, her waves swaying when she shook her head. “I doubt that would go over well. It’s one thing to have a mage in a position of power like this, a  _ Dalish _ mage is almost worse. If I learned to handle a weapon, who knows what trouble I might get in.” 

 

He winked, looking back at the door before turning back to her. “No one has to know. I’m sure there’s somewhere in this world where even  _ you _ can go unnoticed.” 

 

“I  _ do _ know a few places.” she admitted with a sheepish grin. “Let’s...start with Crestwood first. If that goes well enough, perhaps my schedule will free up a little, and I might be willing to take you up on that.” 

 

“Wait, so I can go?” he asked in disbelief. 

 

“Yes...though, perhaps only you, this time. I’d be happy to show your friends around another time, but it goes smoother on these missions with fewer people. I’m not as good at military tactics as Cullen, and more than a few others gets a little sloppy.” she mumbled. 

 

“I think I can manage that. I play nicely with others. For the most part…” he said. 

 

“Glad you do. The Iron Bull can be a little intimidating at first. Cole can be...uncomfortable at first as well, but he is dear to me in a way. Solas will be coming with as well, his knowledge is quite useful more often than not.” she explained quickly. “You should bring what you might need for an extended trip. It’s several days out and several more back, not counting how long it might take to clean up the situation there.” 

 

“So...there’s a King here, you said. Why is it your responsibility to fix other people’s problems?” he asked. 

 

“I ask myself the very same thing often. I have no answer to that, only to say that for whatever reason, it was decided I’m best suited for these matters. Even the King himself has asked for my assistance before. I will eventually be made to confront an assassination attempt on the Empress and face a demon army, if the future I saw was accurate. I just hope it helps, makes Thedas liveable for everyone.” she said. 

 

Elera hastily polished off her glass, closing the book and returning it to the stack. It at least gave the appearance that she was  _ trying _ to be serious about her intent to get to sleep, but she seemed to hesitate still. 

 

“You’re really not tired?” he asked finally. 

 

“I’m  _ exhausted. _ It’s just… I haven’t exactly told anyone else about this, it’s kind of a big deal for mages. We’re...connected more deeply to the Fade than anyone else, and for a mage that means there’s always a chance of being possessed by demons. I think the Anchor makes me more of a target. Might also make it harder, I’m not sure, but...I just don’t want to take that risk. If I fail...If I were to fall...I don’t want to think about what happens.” she sighed, palming her face. 

 

“You can’t just stay awake forever though. Why not tell someone? Cullen seemed pretty worried about it.” he suggested. 

 

“Of course he’d be worried about it. He was a Templar, watching out for possessed mages was probably half his job. Do you...know what they do?” she asked quietly. 

 

“I hadn’t heard yet. I take it it’s bad?” he sighed. 

 

“I’m told they are either killed or made Tranquil. That means...well it basically means you lose everything that makes you...you. We have a few here. If you happen across one, why not ask? You’ll see. As a matter of fact if you go to the library, Helisma, she’s out creature researcher...she’s Tranquil. I don’t want that. I’d rather die than lose myself like that…” she said firmly. 

 

“There’s no point in worrying about something that may never happen though, right? Give it a chance, I’m certain you’ll wake up in the morning just fine. In fact, I can almost guarantee you will.” he said gently. “I’ll get going. Suppose I should get some rest too, if I’m going with. I don’t want to keep anyone waiting.” 

 

“First day here, and already you’re helping to gang up on me.” she whined softly. “Fine. You win. I’ll get some rest, so if you see Cullen on the way out, tell him he can quit worrying so much.” 

 

“Will do.” he said, grinning with satisfaction as he left the room. 

 

When his steps vanished through the corridor, she glared accusingly at the bed before climbing in. How anyone could sleep on a bed like this was beyond her. At least the bedding was nice, warm and soft, but then, if she remembered it was Leliana’s contribution to her room. Maybe he was right, and she was just worrying a little too much about something that wasn’t likely to happen.

 


End file.
